All Those Pretty Lights
by y0ungalaska
Summary: The immediate reaction of one could cause your entire world to flip upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **All Those Pretty Lights

**Author: **y0ungalaska

**Summary: **The immediate reaction of one could cause your entire world to flip upside down.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to RIB, I just like to play with the characters a little ;)

**Rating: T** (It may change... .)

**A/N: So, here's the first chapter. I should probably warn you that a) there will be a lot of angst because I was feeling all ... emotional while writing this and B.) I'm not sure how fast the updates will come as I am being swamped with work, but I do hope that you guys enjoy this ride with me. I intend to make it as... well, as great as I possibly can without knowing where it's going.**

* * *

><p>The day in Lima, Ohio was dreary and wet. The winds whipped harshly and the skies had opened up, allowing a wave of thunder and what seemed to be the equivalent of a million buckets of raindrops to fall. Quinn sat in the corner of the choir room, silent and dazed. Ever since the news had broken about the car accident, the entire Glee Club had been solemn. Mr. Shue had given them all an assignment, which was to find a song, any song that would explain the way they were feeling. He, too, felt the sudden emptiness without one Miss Rachel Berry.<p>

In a matter of days, he'd come to miss her beaming smile and her incessant rambling; the way she'd take charge of almost every meeting. He tried to offer a smile to the kids sitting before him, hoping that it would, somehow, convey that he was there for them, but he'd learned that every single one of these kids were different and they all dealt with things in their own way. Looking up, he noticed Quinn holed up in the corner and away from the rest of the group. She seemed to be taking it the worst and though he couldn't understand why, he made the decision not to push the subject. At least, not now.

The members looked to one another as Mr. Schue asked if anyone wanted to sing a song. He then went on to ask if they maybe wanted to sing, not only what they were feeling, but a sort of dedication to the bouncy brunette who was now laying in a hospital bed. Moments of silence passed between seeking pairs of eyes before Mercedes timidly rose from her seat. "I-I'd like to sing something."

Schuester patted her on the shoulder, giving the girl a small smile, before occupying her seat.

"I, um," Mercedes took a deep breath as her eyes fluttered shut, "I know that we had our bad times, but Rachel and I, we were friends. She pushed me to be a better person all-around and I know that-well, this is for her. And for you guys."

As Brad began moving his fingers over the keys, a melody played out and before long, Mercedes voice was wafting through the confinements of their small choir room.

"_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening, but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Can't somebody come and take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you..."_

Quinn, at the sound of Mercedes' voice, immediately curled into herself as much as the plastic orange chair would let her. Her shoulders shook, her tears streaming down her face were coming at a rapid pace. She couldn't. She couldn't sit here and listen to everyone dedicating songs to Rachel as though she were... no. It wasn't true and she wouldn't believe such. The girl was in the hospital, for goodness sakes, she wasn't... Even in her thoughts, she couldn't bring herself to say the word. Not that it mattered, because Rachel was still alive. She was just... hooked up to a lot of tubes and unmoving and in a coma and …

"Oh, God," Quinn muttered before throwing a hand over her mouth. She wasn't sure whether it was to stop from screaming to vomiting, but she knew that she needed to get out of there and fast. Shooting up from her chair, she could hear the faint sound of Mercedes' voice and Mr. Shue calling out to her as she ran past them and out into the empty hallway. She looked left and then right before choosing a direction and taking off. She had no idea where she was headed, but the only thing she knew was that she needed to get out of there, away from those people, away from the emptiness the room now held without Rachel Berry.

Heads turned to and fro, everyone peering at one another. The abrupt exit from the blonde had caused Mercedes to stop singing and now, they were all sitting in this odd and looming silence.

"Uh," Will Shuester tried to speak, but words had failed him horribly.

"I got this." Santana stood up and looked over to her blonde girlfriend. "Britts, I'll be back." With a nod from the blonde, Santana took off out of the classroom in search of her friend.

* * *

><p>Quinn pushed her way through the door of the girls' bathroom on the third floor of McKinley High. She knew, from her many make out days with boys, that this bathroom was rarely ever used and the one thing she needed right now was to be alone. But the silence...it was deafening. The sound of the smaller brunette's voice played over and over again in her mind like a broken record. '<em>Whenever you're ready, okay?'<em>

She shook her blonde hair furiously, attempting to rid her mind of the voice that was haunting her very existence. Everything about her was hurting and what hurt the most is that her heart was completely shattered and no one even knew why. No one understood. How could they? She'd been such a coward, she'd taken time for granted. She'd always put it off one more day because she couldn't allow herself to be...what? To be in love with a girl who'd only showed her nothing but compassion and love, even though she'd treated her as though she was the scum of the earth?

"Damnit!" She screamed into emptiness as she flailed her arms out, swinging at anything and nothing all at the same time. Her tears were falling harder now, her breath was shallow and she was angry. She was angry at herself, angry at whomever had taken away her chance to tell Rachel how she really felt. She was just angry. And hurting. She hurt so bad, it almost felt as though her heart was literally going to break into two pieces as her chest began to tighten up.

'_You're a very pretty girl, Quinn. Prettiest girl I've ever met but you're a lot more than that' _she heard throughout the silence. "No. No. No." Grabbing on to her hair, she slid herself down the opposite wall across from the door and let out a gutwrenching scream. It didn't matter who could hear her anymore, she felt more alone than she'd ever felt and that only brought on the thought that the only person who ever cared to be there for her, to care, was now lying in a hospital bed... "Please, please, please," she begged to anyone who was listening, "Please let her be okay..."

The door to the bathroom swung open and immediately, Quinn jumped to her feet before her hazel eyes met with those of Santana's.

"Quinn..." Santana's voice was soft. Softer than she'd ever heard it before and for a moment, she contemplated rushing across the empty space and letting her friend hold her while she cried her eyes out. But almost immediately, the anger returned and Quinn was set on the fact that she didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve to have someone hold her, care for her, while she cried over Rachel. She barely even believed that she deserved to shed a tear for the girl. She'd been nothing but horrible to her for three years, constantly making her life a living hell and Rachel had always been so... so...forgiving. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve any of it.

Santana stood silently and watched the emotions play behind those hazel eyes. She'd known for a while now what Quinn had truly felt for Rachel, but she wasn't going to push her. She didn't want Quinn to have to come out the way that she had, by being forced.

"Hey," the Latina spoke again in a soft voice. Her heart broke for the blonde standing before her and believe it or not, Santana had a heart. She felt terrible about what had happened to Rachel. It was...unfair, to say the least.

"Get out," Quinn growled, her body stiffened as the words left her mouth.

"Q.," Santana tried again only to be cut off, "GET OUT!" Quinn screamed so loud that it caused Santana to take a step back. She'd never heard Quinn so angry and so broken. All she wanted to do was help the girl, to be there for her, but the look in Quinn's eyes told her that it wasn't what she needed right now.

Santana threw her hands up and slowly backed up. Before she made her way out of the bathroom, she turned around and looked into broken, hazel orbs, "You're hurting, Q. I can see it and I know you want to be alone, but I'm here, okay? We're all here." And with that, she let the door close behind her and made her way back through the now crowded halls.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been a little bit, but not as long as it could have been lol. I've actually been trying to update this for like four or five days, but work said no. Luckily, it's Saturday and I don't have to listen and I can update! That entire rant was pointless, I'm beginning to notice... so, here's the update. Working for the next week and then vacation! Hopefully, I can squeeze in an update before then! Until next time, keep your Faberry Love alive. (I'm still not okay because Quinn got hit by a truck and what the...)**

**Oh yeah, I own nothing... bla bla bla. And all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

Quinn had spent the rest of her day in that bathroom. She'd cried so much that she believed she was probably somewhat dehydrated and she'd screamed so loud that her throat was sore. No one else had come up to that bathroom after Santana left and she could only assume that the fiery Latina used her attitude to scare everyone by threatening them within an inch of their lives if they did. She'd have to apologize and thank her later.

As though she was on autopilot, the blonde made her way through the halls and out to the parking lot. Before she knew it, she was in the driver's seat and making her way across town. Within twenty minutes, she was parked in the parking lot of the hospital, engine cut off and staring out the windshield. The sound of the rainfall and her ragged breath still weren't enough to drown out the brunette's voice. She inhaled sharply, tightly gripping the steering wheel before throwing her door open and running to the awning, trying to avoid the rain.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around her waist as she watched the automatic doors slide open and then closed and then open again. She could faintly make out the movement of people walking past her, the movement within the doors, but she couldn't bring her feet to move. Her body was betraying both her head and her heart. This was the first time that she'd come to see Rachel since the news spread around the school. She couldn't bring herself to do it, afraid of what she'd see. Scared to death that something would happen while she was there. So many thoughts ran through her mind as she stood there, contemplating whether she should just turn around and go home.

"Miss," Quinn heard as she turned around to face a woman in teddy bear scrubs, "are you okay?"

Quinn could only nod, not trusting herself to speak without completely breaking. Her tears hadn't stopped since she'd made her way to the front doors and she had a feeling they wouldn't stop any time soon.

"Do you need help?" The lady asked, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Are you looking for someone?"

"Rachel..." Quinn whispered before taking a deep breath, fighting the urge to completely break in front of this stranger. Closing her eyes, she steadied her breathing before trying again. "My fr-friend, Rachel Berry. I'm here to see her."

"Okay," the woman smiled before ushering her through the same doors she'd been watching for at least twenty minutes prior. They made their way up to the desk, the lady mumbling something to the woman behind the desk before making her way back over to Quinn, "come on, honey. I'll take you to where you're going."

The elevator ride up to the eighth floor was quiet and completely uncomfortable for the blonde. She could see the nurse chancing glances at her from the corner of her eye. Her arms, on instinct, wrapped around her own waist as she focused on the numbers. Four. Five. Six.

"You'll be okay, honey." Quinn heard the woman speak as she felt a hand on her shoulder once again.

Seven. Eight. Ding.

The door opened and Quinn found herself staring at the white wall in front of her. She could hear the woman coaxing her to move. She could hear her own voice inside her head screaming for her to run. Conflicted. But before she could even think twice, the woman had taken her by the arm and lightly guided her to the chairs outside of a room with the blinds half open. She couldn't allow herself to look, to focus. She could barely breathe.

"Your friend is in that room right there. I believe her father is in with her now, but you can wait out here until he comes out." The nurse spoke before reluctantly making her way back to the elevator. Quinn looked around, again she was surrounded by an eerie silence that chilled her to the bone. She let her gaze find the white door that led to the inside of Rachel's room and tears sprang to her eyes, yet again.

She couldn't stop crying. No matter what she did, she couldn't stop her tears from falling.

Without warning, the door flung open and a tall, yet kind of lanky black man appeared before her. Disheveled and wiping away stray tears, he closed the door behind him before his chocolate orbs found her clouded hazel irises.

"Can I help you?" He asked. His voice tender and full of emotion. And that's when she realized that she'd never met Rachel's fathers. Leroy and Hiram. She'd only heard about them when Rachel would mention them in glee, but she'd never taken the time to meet either of the two men that had raised that beautiful girl.

"If you're lost, we can try to find someone who can assist you in the right direction..." his voice trailed off as though his words were being taken over by pure emotion and Quinn realized that they were feeling the same things. Neither of them trusted their words; trusted their voice enough to speak to one another. His brown eyes held something...something she would recognize in a room full of a million people. They were Rachel's eyes.

"Leroy?" She asked in a whisper as she could only guess his name.

"Yes?"

"I'm- I'm Quinn. Fabray."

His features immediately softened at the mention of her name. He'd only heard about her from his daughter for the past four years, almost every day. And while most of it was heartbreaking, within the last few months it had seemed that things were turning around for Rachel and Quinn. Rachel had explained to him their situation, how they'd been enemies but Rachel had never given up on the girl because she believed that there was a reason. She believed that Quinn needed her and even with everything that had happened, she'd needed the blonde, too. It had taken he and Hiram a little bit, but they'd finally come to understand the situation more. They'd spent a night talking about and hashing out the details and they'd come to the conclusion that the reason their daughter had stuck around this girl for so long was not because she simply believed that she needed someone, but that it was quite possible that Rachel was falling in love with Quinn. It sounded insane to most, but to them, nothing sounded more true. They'd seen the change in their daughter when the blonde had finally accepted their friendship and it made them happier than ever.

"Quinn?" He whispered with a wavering voice and watched as she nodded before he took three strides and engulfed her in his arms. "I was wondering if you'd ever come to see her."

As the two pulled away, Quinn reclaimed her stance, hands around her waist. "You - you know who I am?"

"Of course, I do." He answered with a chuckle that lacked the actual happiness it should have had. "Rachel has spoken about you on many occasions."

"She has?" Quinn questioned. Her voice was hoarse and her throat was dry and she wondered how, if Rachel had spoken about her, this man was so welcoming. Then again, he was Rachel Berry's father and if her actions proved true then it was completely understandable.

"She has." He confirmed as he guided her to a chair before sitting across from her. "Her new friend, Quinn Fabray. The prettiest girl she's ever seen, but you're also so much more than that." He smiled.

"She told you that?" The blonde asked, a bit shocked and a bit confused by the words coming out of his mouth. Those were words that Rachel had spoken to her, on prom night in the girls bathroom.

"I'm her father, she tells me everything." He noticed her becoming slightly uncomfortable and decided a change of subject would be good. "I'm surprised you're here." He spoke, looking right into hazel eyes.

"I," she started but again, words were failing her. Her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't trust herself to speak.

"It's okay, you know. You don't have to speak." Leroy turned his head to the door before speaking again. "I think she'd be elated to know that you're here, Quinn."

"I'm not-I'm not ready." She forced out, shaking her head. Her eyes closed as the feel of tears stung behind her eyelids.

"Well, whenever you're ready, okay?" Her head snapped up and wide hazel eyes looked at the taller man as the warm tears she'd been fighting off began to fall. He immediately noticed and rushed to speak, "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No, no," Quinn reigned in her emotions with a sharp intake of breath, "It's just... that's twice that you've said something to me that Rachel's said to me at one point or another. It's …"

"Unsettling?" He asked and watched on as she nodded and sat back in the cloth-covered chair. "I understand."

A bout of silence surrounded them as Quinn actually took the time to look at the man sitting before her. His eyes were focused on the white door; that same white door that was haunting her every second she sat there. His eyes were sad, his chin quivered slightly every couple of seconds or so. She watched as he inhaled deeply and desperately tried to blink away threatening tears. She wanted, on first instinct, to lean forward and place a supportive hand upon his knee but after a second of consideration, she decided not to. Would it even be reciprocated? Would it be weird?

"I'm really glad you chose to come here, Quinn." Leroy spoke just above a whisper. "I think she will be happy to know that she has a friend here." His eyes turned to her and his stare was so deep, Quinn felt as though he was looking straight through her and into her soul. He was reading her, she could feel it and it only caused her to coil into herself, trying hard to hide everything that she truly felt. One look into those brown eyes and she knew, without a doubt, that her efforts were futile. "I'm going to get some coffee. Can I get you anything?"

She watched him stand and shook her head, declining. As he walked off, she stood on shaky legs and they carried her over to the window. She squinted, peering through half open blinds and allowed her eyes to finally focus on the image before her. She needed to go in. If not for herself, then for Rachel. For the both of them. But what would she see? When she entered the room, what sight would meet her eyes? Her heart rate sped up to an impossible speed, her hands clammy and clenching the bar in front of her, holding her steady.

In. Out. In. Out.

Two words were on repeat as she tried with everything inside her to calm herself. She knew that Leroy would be returning soon and as much as his presence, his eyes calmed her, she couldn't witness looking into those broken brown eyes. It would take only two, maybe three, glances before she too would break. She didn't want to break. She needed to be strong. She was Quinn Fabray, strong was her mantra. Unless it came to the brunette who lay just on the other side of the window.

With a hand on the cold silver door knob, Quinn clutched it tight, eyes fluttering shut before pushing the door open and making her way through. She turned quickly, closing the door, the sound of the beeping monitors, calming and melodic. Resting her head against the cold door, she couldn't turn around. Not yet.

She wasn't ready.

Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she bit down hard enough to bruise before letting out a shuttering breath. She had come this far. She had come from screaming at Santana in a bathroom, to standing in front of the hospital doors, making her way to the waiting area, sitting with Leroy, to standing inside the room with her head pressed against the door. She could turn around. She had to turn around.

Pivoting her back foot, she allowed her body to turn slowly and as her eyes trailed from the floor to the side chair to the bed, her breath caught in her throat, a hand immediately clasped over her mouth and the tears... the tears were present again. There she was, Rachel Berry, lying in a hospital bed. She allowed her eyes to take in the girl from where she stood. Her face was bruised slightly on the left. That bruise sat around a laceration that contained at least fifteen stitches. Her left arm, set in a cast, lay beside her and a thick white bandage sat around her head. It wasn't as bad as she thought, right? Flesh wounds, Quinn thought to herself before pushing herself off the door and practically flying into the chair that sat beside the bed.

Ever so slowly, she slipped her fingers beneath the palm of a tanned hand before allowing her fingers to slip between Rachel's. This was never supposed to happen. Rachel should have been walking through the halls of McKinley, head held high, going on and on about whatever was on her mind at the moment and making sure that everyone was listening. She wasn't supposed to be here...in this bed...hooked up to these machines. Quinn sighed deeply as she allowed her head to rest next to nimble fingers laced within her own. Her chest suddenly felt devoid of air and she found herself breathing in as deep as she could. It would never be enough.

Once again, a voice played throughout her mind like a broken record which only aided in making her breathing more shallow. She felt everything all at once. Anger. Pain. Remorse. Sorrow. Sadness. Weakness. Fear.

How could she have treated Rachel so badly all that time? On countless occasions, she'd tormented the smaller girl, called her names, slapped her, made her feel like less than nothing and for what? All because she couldn't come to grasp her own identity. All because the brunette was sure, without a doubt, where her life was going and had the talent to get there. A part of Quinn had been jealous, a part of her envied Rachel for how hard she worked toward her goal. She envied the fact that she was quite sure where her path lead and the way she worked, day and night, to make sure it was the path she would take. She wasn't a coward. She wasn't afraid. She took the bullying in stride, head held high. She shook off the hateful words, she forgave those over and over again without a second thought, and she fought for everything she wanted. She was everything that Quinn wanted to be and because the blonde found herself constantly stepping off path, constantly being turned around and forgetting her way, she lashed out and treated her like shit. Every time the two of them had a civil moment, Rachel would say that she'd forgiven her and then offer her a smile that would stop the blonde's world in mid-orbit. She never failed to amaze Quinn.

And this year, this year was their year to get it right. The brunette had even reminded her of such when she'd come to Quinn beneath the bleachers, once again reminding Quinn that, no matter what, she was more than ...than what? More than a Skank? More than a fuck-up? She sighed to herself because that was the moment... that was the moment, standing there and looking into Rachel's eyes as the Skank's stood behind her, that she'd fallen completely in love with the brunette.

Bringing her head up, tears stung at the corner of her eyes as she took in Rachel's sleeping form. Is that what it was? Was she just sleeping? What was she dreaming about? Knowing Rachel, they're were probably lots of gold stars and show tunes...The thought made Quinn laugh quietly to herself before she swiped at the now falling tears. Her eyes focused on the brunette's closed eye lids and she prayed. She prayed harder than she had ever done in her entire life for those lids to lift and reveal to her the biggest and most beautiful brown eyes she'd ever seen.

"Please..." she whispered into the air around her. "If you can hear me, Rach, please come back to me. I need," her breath caught in her throat and she fought against her emotions to keep her composure, "I need you to open those beautiful brown eyes."

After ten minutes...or twenty, she wasn't really sure of the time, Quinn sighed heavily. No matter how hard she wished, the beeping from the monitors never changed, Rachel's brow never even moved. Rubbing her fingers delicately over the back of the shorter girl's hand, Quinn spoke, "I...I can't stay long. But I'll be back, okay? Because every time that I've needed you, whether I wanted to admit it or not, you were there. So I'm going to be here for you."

She rose to her feet, reluctantly unclasping their hands, and smoothed out her dress. As she leaned over, she softly placed her lips to the brunette's forehead and closed her eyes as she allowed the kiss to linger for a few moments. "I'll be back, Rach. I promise." She whispered before placing another quick yet soft kiss to the same spot and turning to walk out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In honor of all of the FABERRY. Because my feelings are everywhere. I literally cannot control my emotions when it comes to these two. How can people not see the perfection? It's there. It's in every look, every touch, every word. It's ... Anyway, here's an update. It's been a while, I know. Forgive me?**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked into Lima Presbyterian on steadier legs this time. Her mother had, after some strong convincing, allowed her to skip school that day so that she could go and be with Rachel. She hadn't told her mother the entire reason of why she needed to be there, but just enough so Judy would understand that it was where she needed to be. Truth be told, if she were to have been at school, she would have been oblivious to everything and probably would have ended up leaving anyway. This, too, was a point in her argument this morning which quite possibly sealed the deal.<p>

The night before, Quinn had sat in her room with quiet music on repeat, and lay in her bed. She didn't move, she didn't shower, she hadn't eaten...she just lay there. Staring at the ceiling, trying with everything to come to terms with the sudden situation at hand. She'd spend the entire day dispelling her anger and after it faded, the sadness crept in like dark skies looming over a ghost town. Still, she cried. Tears she didn't think she had left spilled from her already bloodshot hazel eyes as she turned on her side, gripping her pillow. She needed something, anything to keep her here, in this … in this moment. The sound of Rachel's voice faded in and out of her conscious all night long, allowing for only two hours of sleep and every time she awoke, she would be crying; her chest tight and her fist balled. Finally, around six thirty, she pulled herself out of bed slowly and padded her way into her bathroom. She wasn't sure how long she'd been in there but she knew that the water started off almost scolding and when she realized where she was, the water had been ice cold. She gritted her teeth as she began to wash her body, trying desperately to rid her body of some of the tension.

Bypassing the nurses' station, the blonde made her way to the elevator and pressed the number eight. Eyes glued to illuminated circles, she watched as they counted down, releasing a breath every time the number changed. When the doors finally opened, Quinn entered the lift, pressed the same number and repeated the same procedure. Up.

The sound of the elevator ding brought the blonde back to her cruel reality and she took a deep breath, stepped off the elevator and walked to her destination. When she reached the waiting area, she looked in all directions expecting to see Leroy somewhere around but it was bare. And quiet. Almost too quiet.

Pushing the door open, she was immediately met with the sight of Leroy sitting next to Rachel's bed. He was still donning the same clothing from the previous day and his sobs, although light, could be heard. Inhaling deeply, Quinn took a moment to close her eyes and compose herself. She had made a solemn promise to herself that she wouldn't cry. No, today she would talk to Rachel. About everything.

When Leroy looked up at her, she immediately felt as though she was intruding. "I'm sorry, Mr. Berry, I can..." She allowed the sentence to linger as she pointed to the door.

"No, no," he protested, swiping at his eyes before standing to his full height, "please, stay."

He offered her a small smile which she returned before allowing her eyes to set on the girl lying in the hospital bed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, absolutely Quinn. I'm glad you could make it back." His eyes cast down to his daughter for a moment before he returned his gaze to the blonde. "I'm sure Rachel would be happy to know that you're here."

Quinn could only offer a tight-lipped smile in response because she felt the lump in her throat making its way up as she forcefully tried to swallow hard enough to press it back down.

"I'm going to... I'm going to go." The sound of Leroy brought her out of her fight. "I'll be back soon, though. Feel free to sit with Rachel for as long as you'd like. I'm inclined to believe that, although she is in a-a coma, she's very grateful for the company."

"Thank you, Mr. Berry."

"Please, call me Leroy." He plastered a smile on his face before patting her arm lightly and then exiting the room. Again, it was just her, Rachel, and the machines.

Quinn discarded of her purse and coat before taking a seat in the chair beside the bed. Her hand, almost immediately, shot out in search of the contact she'd been missing since she'd left the previous day. "I'm back, Rach, like I promised I would be."

"Are we even in the right place?" Santana asked, looking around the empty waiting area.

"The nurse said room eight thirteen. Which is..." Mercedes let her voice trail off before pointing, "right there."

"Why is it so quiet? Don't people care about Rachel?" Brittany asked, the sadness present in her voice.

"Of course they do, B. Maybe her dad's are inside the room." The Latina spoke up while running a hand up and down the blonde's back.

"So," Puck looked around, "Who's going first?"

The air filled with hesitation as their eyes watched one another, waiting for someone to speak up. The plan had been to come and visit, maybe even sing to Rachel. But making their way up to the eight floor in an almost silent elevator ride, it was apparent that everyone was brought into a dreadful reality. They would all be seeing her for the first time.

"I'll go." Brittany spoke up. "She needs to know that we miss her." The rest of the glee club watched as Brittany pushed open the door, Santana right on her heels.

"Q." Brittany whispered as though she'd be disturbing both the blonde and the sleeping brunette.

"Hey," Quinn whispered back, "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"We wanted Rachel to know she was missed and loved. And that we're all pulling for her." Brittany spoke with a sad smile as she tried to keep her eyes off the sleeping girl. She'd never really experienced anything like this and it was all but terrifying to her. Quinn just nodded as she cut her eyes to Santana who was standing a few feet away from the two girls.

"I'll let you two..." Quinn didn't even finish her sentence before she made her way out of the room.

Santana watched as Brittany made her way to the seat that Quinn had previously been occupying. Her eyes glanced down and to the right and she caught sight of Rachel, only making the situation more real. Her breath hitched in her throat and she willed herself not to cry. It was true, she had tortured the girl with the best of them but she had never, a day in her life, wished something like this on the brunette.

She was brought out of her own thoughts by Brittany's voice and she immediately wrapped her arms around herself, to keep in the emotions that were fighting to break out.

"Even in your sleep, you're pretty Rach." The blonde brought one hand up to lightly touch Rachel's face. "I know that we probably aren't the best people, but we love you, Rach. And even Santana is here and she loves you, too. She might not say it, but she's always liked you. She told me herself."

Santana let herself chuckle before making her way over to her girlfriend and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We really hope you wake up soon because Glee isn't the same without you. Everyone's so sad, Rach. I'm sad." Santana watched as Brittany's head dipped down, her chin quivered and she knew...Brittany was about to break. "Just... come back, okay? Because we need you. Not just for Glee but because you're our friend." Blue eyes looked up to meet those of brown and Santana smiled and wiped away her tears. The two switched places and Santana fought with herself, with every emotion.

"Berry." She started with a ragged breath. "I'm not... I mean, I'm not good with all of these emotions and stuff, you know? I know that I've been a royal bitch to you. And I know that me apologizing right now probably doesn't mean much of anything, but I-I mean it." Breathing became harder for the Latina as her eyes raked over the small body lying before her. "I'm so damn sorry, Rachel. You're such a good person and I know that part of the reason that people picked on you, that I picked on you, was because we were jealous. You're so damn amazing and-and I just..." She felt Brittany stand behind her and those comforting arms wrap around her shoulders. "You gotta come back because it's not the same without you. No one wants to sing, everyone's devastated, and... just.. wake up soon, okay? We- we love you."

The two girls stood silently, just holding one another and looking over their friend before making their way out of the room. Santana was leaning into Brittany, wiping at her own tears as they walked towards their friends.

They sat, silently, as one by one everyone made their way in and out of the room. Some stayed longer than others, but everyone came out with tears in their eyes. As Mercedes made her way out, she looked to Puck who nodded and rose to his feet.

"It's okay, San." Brittany whispered as the two of them sat, Santana on Brittany's lap, and watched as Puck walked into the room alone.

"Hey my beautiful Jewish Princess," the boy greeted as he made his way in the room, opting to stand beside the bed, "I miss you." It was all he said for a while as he allowed his eyes to take in the sight before him. His friend, his Jewish girl, was laying in a hospital bed, her mind somewhere in a far off land. None of it seemed right and before he entered the room, he thought he'd had a hold of his emotions. Feeling his throat tighten, he tried to clear his throat, tried to will away the tears stinging the corner of his eyes. "You're like my little sister, Rach. I swore I'd protect you and right now, right now I feel so damn helpless." He slid the chair behind him as he took a seat. "I need you to come back because... who else is going to be my Jewish good luck charm? I can't replace you, Rach, so you gotta come back to your big bro, okay? You gotta..." The door behind him opened and Mercedes appeared behind him, tears already present.

"We thought we'd sing her a song." She spoke though her voice sounded foreign to her own ears.

"I think she'd like that." He answered, never taking his eyes off the smaller girl but placing a hand over the one now sitting on his shoulder. Moments later, the door opened again and, one by one, they all filed in and stood around the bed.

"Hey Hot Mama, we're all here now." Mercedes spoke as she looked around the room. "We thought since you're always allowing us the honor of hearing your voice in Glee that it was our turn to sing to you."

With a nod, she signalled the start of the song and Puck's voice immediately took place of the silence around them.

_With an urgent, careful stare,_

_And some panic in those eyes._

_If I see you lying there,_

_Hoping this was the last time_

_If you hear a distant sound,_

_And some footsteps by your side._

_When the world comes crashing down._

_I will find you if you hide._

Everyone joined in on the bridge, looking to one another, allowing every emotion they had to pour out through the lyrics of the song_._

_If you wish it, wish it now._

_If you wish it, wish it loud._

_If you want it, say it now._

_If you want it, say it loud._

Santana grasped Brittany's hand and leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder before the two of them began singing the beginning of the chorus together, their voices soft and melodic.

_We all make mistakes_

_Here's your lifeline._

_If you want it, I want to._

_We all make mistakes,_

_Here's your lifeline._

_If you want it, I want to._

Finn and Artie sang the second verse, both feeling and wishing that somehow, this would bring Rachel back to them.

_There's a field near the dream,_

_I watched it grow with whitest light,_

_I watched us all reach out and lean,_

_For the strength to touch the sky._

Quinn sniffled, trying to keep her voice from wavering as she sang the second part of the verse alone. Her hand made its way to the edge of the bed and she allowed her fingers to caress the girls' calf. She tried, with everything in her, to send her vibes through lyric and through prayer. Rachel needed to come back to them.

_If you hear a distant sound_

_And some footsteps by your side_

_If you feel like coming round_

_I will take you for a ride_

They looked around to one another, without a thought, and everyone grasped the hand next to them. They created a circle and the silent bond they'd always felt as a club was coming through in tidal waves. They only hoped that Rachel could feel it, too.

_If you wish it, wish it now._

_If you wish it, wish it loud._

_If you want it, say it now._

_If you want it say it loud._

Leroy had been watching from the window. He could hear the melodic voices of the Glee club and though he'd seen them every time they'd performed live, nothing compared to this moment. As Mercedes took the first half of the last chorus, the dam within him broke and he began silently sobbing, watching on as his daughter lay helpless in that hospital bed. He watched her friends ban together around her, forming some sort of shield, and it completely broke him in half. He'd wanted to walk in and join, but the moment seemed too private to be broken. The sounds coming from the room only spurred his tears and before he knew it, he had turned his back and slid down the wall. Sitting crouched on the floor, alone, he wondered...

_We all make mistakes,_

_Here's your lifeline_

_If you want it, I want to._

Kurt and Blaine took the last of the chorus together and brought the song home. Their voices blended so well and the love that they poured into each and every word only cause for each of the members to break in their own way. They stood silently, praying and hoping and wishing that somehow, somewhere, someone heard them. But most of all, they all wished that Rachel was hearing them.

_We all make mistakes,_

_Here's your lifeline_

_If you want it, I want to._

...and in that moment, Leroy was thankful for the group of kids who were surrounding his daughter's bedside. He looked up, the tears falling in a constant stream down his face, and silently thanked Hiram for looking out for their daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a month. An entire month and every day, Quinn found herself at the bedside of Rachel Berry. After school, she came straight to the hospital, chatted with Leroy and then found herself sitting with the brunette. Sometimes, a few of the glee kids would join her and sometimes she sat alone, thinking and praying. Praying. Here she stood, outside of the room, watching as Leroy fidgeted with what seemed to be imaginary lint on his perfectly pressed pants. Her eyes darted from his, though never catching his gaze, back to his hands, and then up again.

It had been a month and they had seemingly gotten closer. The weekends allowed Quinn to spend more time with him; to get to know him as a person and he was becoming something like the father she'd never had. He didn't judge her when she told him of the relationship between her and his daughter, he didn't judge her for getting pregnant at sixteen and giving up her daughter, and he didn't judge her for only recently being able to admit that she was in love with his daughter. They spent some time going to dinner, talking and laughing about Rachel and her stubbornness or her ferocity and her determination. The tears came less and less and they shared a combined hope for the brunette, both wishing and praying that she would, one day soon, be brought back to them.

Quinn found it a bit odd that he'd never talk about Hiram, but she never asked. It seemed to be something the taller man would rather not talk about, but Quinn had this itching curiosity that would not leave her alone.

"Mr. Berry," she spoke slowly as not to scare him out of wherever his mind had wandered off too.

"Leroy, Quinn." He reminded her with a smile.

"Sorry, Leroy." She ducked her head before her hands found the hem of her dress. "Um, I know that-that we don't ever really talk about him, but..." She looked up to catch the look of surprise and then something that resembled sadness flicker behind his brown eyes. "I don't mean to pry, I just, well, you've been here everyday and I was just wondering where Hiram was."

Clearing his throat, the man moved around in his chair, trying to find a more comfortable position. He'd known that this day would come, that he would have to talk about it, but it didn't make the situation any easier to bear. "He," his voice cut off as the emotion hung in the back of his throat, "The accident. Hiram was in-he was in bad shape." His voice quivered and Quinn had to take a deep breath herself, preparing for whatever was to come. "I, I tried to stay with them equally, you know? My daughter and my husband. But-but he just," his tears were falling now and Quinn watched as he never made a move to stop them, "I was with Rachel when it...when it happened."

The blonde watched as he brought a hand to his mouth to stifle the sob that was threatening to break free. His shoulders shook lightly at first and Quinn, finally realizing what he was trying to say, sat with eyes wide across from him. Rachel's father was... "He...he.. died?" She asked, gasping for air herself as the realization hit her. Her words only caused for him to break more and without a second thought, she moved across the space between them, sitting next to him and placed her arms around him. They needed each other, but mostly, Leroy needed someone. His husband, the love of his life, had passed away and no one was there for him. He was there for every single one of those kids and no one even knew the pain he held inside himself. Not only with Hiram's passing, but with Rachel in a coma. She couldn't even fathom what it could possibly be like and so she did the only thing she could. She was there for him just as he was there for her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as they pulled apart, tears streaming down both of their faces. Quinn placed her hands in her lap and focused on the floor because she knew...if she looked him in the eye, she would break all over again. This entire situation was so fucked up and she couldn't even... Oh god. Realization hit her once again as she thought about Rachel. What if Rachel did wake up? How were they going to tell her that her father had passed? How could they after she'd been through a certain hell herself? Her heart continued to break with the seconds that passed.

"I don't know how I'll tell that little girl in there that her father..." Leroy let his words trail off as he took in a shaky breath, eyes never leaving the door. "She's going to be so heartbroken."

"We'll tell her together," Quinn offered before she could even think about what she was saying. "If you'll let me be there, I mean. We can tell her together."

Finally turning to meet her gaze, he smiled. "Thank you, Quinn. For everything."

"Thank you," she emphasized the last word. "You're … you're the strongest person I know, Mr. Berry."

The two shared a look before Quinn rose to her feet. "May I?"

"Of course," he motioned toward the door, "I need to make my way to the men's room. I'm sure I look a complete mess."

* * *

><p>"So, Santana says hello," she started with a smile as she allowed her eyes to graze over the brunette's face. "She told me that if I didn't tell you that she loves you and can't wait to see you, she'd go all Lima heights on me." Her laugh echoed throughout the room. "And Brittany sends her wishes and she also sent," she reached into her purse to pull out the gift, "this unicorn because she said that you are the unicorn now and if you believe that magic happens everyday, then you'll come back to us sooner. Kurt and Blaine stopped by earlier for a bit. I assume you heard them singing to you...I hope you did."<p>

Sighing, she thought back to all of the messages she was told to relay. "Puck said, and I quote, '_Tell my Jew Babe that I love her and her big bro is praying everyday that she comes back to him'_." Her Puck voice was probably the worst imitation ever, but she told him she'd try it anyway. "And Mercedes says she needs someone to compete with who's worthy of her talent to fight over solos with. It's no fun when they're given to you. Mr. Schue says he misses his star and he hopes to see your smiling face in the front row soon."

"Rach," she began as she made herself comfortable in what had become her seat over the past month, "I...I'm so sorry." Her voice wavered as she tried to hold back her emotions. "I need you to open your eyes, baby. It's...it's important that you come back to us now. You dad, Leroy, he needs you. More than ever, I think, now. H-he doesn't say it or show it, but I can see it in his eyes, he misses his baby girl." She watched as her fingers ran delicately over the hand held in her own. "I need you. So much, Rach. I need you to come back because there's so much that I want..." She swiped at her tears. "There's so much that I need to say to you. But I need you to look at me, I need to know that you truly hear me. I need... my friend."

Quinn lay her head down beside their adjoined hands and allowed herself to cry. She cried for Rachel, she cried for Leroy and the loss of Hiram, she cried for her friends and she cried for herself. She hadn't realized it, but she'd begun to sing softly to the girl laying beside her. Her voice was soft, at first, but then she lifted her head, her eyes roaming and she allowed the lyrics to take over her.

Rachel had always told her that she had a beautiful voice and though she knew she could carry a tune, she was never quite sure of herself. Her voice grew a little louder as she sang through the lyrics.

_So tell me I'm strong, tell me I'm weak_

_Tell me I'll never, ever bend_

_Tell me I'm fire, tell me I'm cold_

_Cold, oh, I tell myself over and over_

_again_

_I'm ready_

_I'm ready to believe_

_And all the world can watch the choices you make_

_All the world can watch each tiny mistake_

_Let the world watch, let the world wait for you_

Quinn's eyes never stopped moving as the tears began to blur her vision. She tried to memorize every part of the brunette, every line in her face, the way her chest rose and fell to the rhythm of the beeping machines. She closed her eyes, dropping her head, and tried to imagine those brown eyes that always held so much emotion, so much compassion, so much love.

_So tell me I'm wrong or tell me I'm cruel_

_Tell me I'd fight, Yeah, tell me I fought_

_for the wrong things_

_But I'm ready_

_I'm ready_

_I'm ready to believe_

Just as she finished the last part of the song, her eyes shot open to the hand in hers. Was that...? Slamming her eyes closed, she prayed harder than ever and willed it to happen one more time.

It did.

Her eyes shot open again, first to the hand and then up to the face of Rachel Berry where she found brown orbs looking back at her with so many emotions behind them, Quinn choked on the air around her.

"Ra-Rachel?" She moved closer, never blinking, her hazel eyes dancing all around the face that was mere inches away from her. "Rachel? Do it again. Move your hand."

She felt the fingers laced with her own began to move, slowly, one by one and her eyes immediately rimmed with tears. "Oh my god. You're... you're here. Rachel, you're here!" She threw her arms around the brunette, though still aware of the girls healing injuries, and sighed. "You came back." Her words and the weight of the moment caused Quinn to break down, head buried in brown locks, as she felt an arm reach around her body and pull her in. Rachel was here. She was...she was alive and she'd come back and... Leroy. Where was Leroy? She had to get her father.

Pulling herself back, she watched as Rachel tried to speak and immediately grabbed for the cup beside her bed, placing the straw to the brunette's lips. "Drink slowly and then try again."

The girl did as she was told and as she pulled away, a shaky and unstable 'Quinn?' fell from her lips and it made the blonde cry even more. Though now she was smiling.

"I'm here. I'm here." She reassured the brunette, tracing circles in the palm of Rachel's hand. "I have to... your dad. I have to get your dad." She stood up, almost knocking over the chair, before turning to Rachel. "I'll be right back."

Running out of the room as she threw the door open, her eyes frantically looked around the waiting area until they landed on Leroy.

"Leroy!" She shouted from the doorway, not caring where she was because Rachel was awake and right now, it was all that mattered.

His head shot up from his magazine at hearing his name being shouted and his eyes met with Quinn's. He stood up slowly, expecting the worst but hoping for the best. His steps were slow and it felt like a dream.

"She's awake. Leroy, she's awake!" Quinn yelled, bouncing in her spot as the tears freely ran down her face.

"M-my baby girl?" He asked as tears immediately sprang from his eyes. "She's awake?" He watched as Quinn nodded her head furiously, waving him over with a frantic motion.

He looked up; his eyes closed for a moment and he thanked Hiram with everything he had in him as his body shook with pure joy. "Thank you for saving our baby," He spoke as he wrapped his arms around Quinn.


End file.
